


Birthday Confessions

by RiddleMeEvil



Series: Master's Birthday Stories 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions of love, Cuddling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jewelry, M/M, Obi-Wan is the birthday boy, Romance, They Deserve This, happy birthday master, nightime, obikin, sleepy Jedi boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: In the middle of the night, in the middle of the war, Anakin had something to tell Obi-Wan.Also, it's Obi-Wan's birthday.





	Birthday Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obi_theKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obi_theKenobi/gifts).



> Cuteness? Why not?
> 
> Aaaand this is the second piece for you, Master <3

Two graceful figures slipped silently through the trees in the dense forest, long and dark cloaks concealing their forms from view in the dim half light of the evening. They were deep in the wilderness, many miles away from the chaos of the battles taking place on the other side of the planet— the villages and cities burning, beings massacred and shot down by the Force damned droid army of the Separatists with no hope in their minds for rescue, the rescue that was coming, slowly but surely and unbeknownst to the citizens and their attackers.

The moon passed behind thick clouds, shrouding the area in a heavy darkness as the figures stumbled into a tiny clearing, a stream trickling quietly down the far side.

The taller figure groaned softly, throwing his long body down onto the grass with a sigh of relief, pulling off heavy boots and tossing them to the side.

The other heaved a sigh, exhaustion obvious in his posture, and shook his head.

"Really, Anakin," His voice— a distinct, lilting Coruscanti accent— pierced the calm air, shattering the stillness of the area. "We haven't even made it to the halfway point."

The prone figure rolled to his back, unclasping the cloak from his shoulders and shaking golden curls around his face— flawless skin marred only by a scar bisecting his right eye, one of a pair of bright azure.

Anakin grinned, curved lips quirking up and masking his fatigue as he stared teasingly up at the other man.

"Don't be silly, Master, we've got all day tomorrow to meet Cody. You know he can't get on planet until it's after dark— and we need to rest. Pushing so hard isn't going to do anything good to us. We've been moving for _hours_!"

The moon slowly drifted back from behind the clouds, turning the dark stream silver and dancing over the two men— Jedi, by their simple attire and the long metal cylinders on their belts, their lightsabers— and the one still standing huffed in exasperation, throwing his hood back.

The silver light gave his pale skin a pearly sheen, red locks shimmering and brilliant green eyes gazing down in frustration at the maddening Knight before him.

"You— _Anakin_."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with another deep sigh.

"Just because he won't be there until tomorrow evening does not mean we shouldn't try to get there as soon as possible!"

Anakin shifted to his knees, muscular arms reaching to twine around the standing Jedi's legs. "Please, Obi-Wan," He pleaded, the facade dropping quickly from his face and leaving only weariness.

"I can't go anymore. I'm sorry, I can't. It's too much."

Obi-Wan's gaze softened, a hand settling on the gold curls as long fingers worked at his neck to undo his cloak ties.

"Alright," He agreed with a nod, mentally kicking himself for pushing his beloved former Padawan too far.

"We can stay here tonight. Don't apologize, Anakin, I pushed you too far. I should've stopped earlier for you." Anakin smiled, different from the earlier grin— softer, more genuine, with deep emotion in his eyes that neither Jedi would or could acknowledge for fear of breaking their vows— and Obi-Wan sank to his knees beside the younger man.

Anakin passed him a water canister and he took it gratefully, drinking in long gulps before handing it back with a sigh. The Master dug in his pack, pulling out ration bars for the two of them and they ate in companionable silence, disturbed only by the rush of the water and the crackle of their wrappers.

It was a warm night, the breeze carrying the scent of the far off fires, and Obi-Wan shuddered slightly, staring blindly into the trees. Anakin's mind brushed concernedly over his, their Bond flaring with affection and worry, and he shook his head, a self deprecating smile on his face.

"It's nothing, Anakin," He said, answering the wordless query. Anakin frowned and swallowed his bite, brushing away the crumbs.

"It's not nothing, Master. You look upset."

Blue eyes sparkled in the dim light, and the Master sighed, averting his gaze to his lap.

"I feel.. guilty." He said at last, and Anakin shifted to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because we _knew_ this attack would happen— _knew_  this massacre would take place, and we directed our forces away to an entirely different system, leaving these beings to suffer and die _alone_."

Anakin's shoulders slumped in understanding, fingers squeezing the firm muscle.

"Obi-Wan, I know we did that, and— and I know nothing I say will make it better," He muttered quietly. "But I promise you, once our troops are here we will do all we can to help drive the war from this planet, alright?"

Obi-Wan didn't speak for a moment, hands twisting together, and Anakin tried again. "Alright, Master?" He said gently, voice unconsciously caressing the title— now almost an endearment.

Obi-Wan nodded jerkily, darting a tiny smile to Anakin and brushing their minds together— an apology and thank you in one— and leaned into his hand for a long, long second before pulling away.

"We'd best get some sleep, Padawan mine," He answered, allowing his emotion and fear to drift into the Force, leaving him peaceful and serene.

Anakin gave him a half smile, moving to wrap himself in his cloak. "Now _that_  I'll not argue with."

Obi-Wan chuckled, mirroring his actions and allowing his body to relax into the soft grass below them. "I didn't think you would, Anakin." His eyes drifted closed, and he almost missed his companion's next words.

"Goodnight, Obi-Wan.." Anakin whispered, and the Master mumbled a response, already almost asleep. Anakin lay awake for some time, listening to Obi-Wan's even breaths and gazing at the stars twinkling from the dark sky, until his own heavy lids fell, sleep taking him from the world.

•—•—•

The muffled ping of a comm broke the stillness of the clearing, and Anakin huffed quietly, reaching into his robe pocket to glance wearily at the screen. Instantly, his exhausted eyes lit up, and he darted a knowing look towards Obi-Wan's peacefully sleeping form.

The Master lay on his back, head turned towards Anakin and pillowed on his arm, his cloak wrapped tightly around him for warmth. His lips were parted slightly, chest rising and falling with each breath, and Anakin took a moment to drink in the serenity on his face.

He shifted closer, a timid hand reaching out to shake Obi-Wan gently by the shoulder— then once more, a bit more roughly.

"Obi-Wan?" He whispered hesitantly, his hand sliding to cup the Master's cheek.

"Obi-Wan.." He tried again, slightly louder.

The older Jedi mumbled incoherently and rolled to his side, curling into a little ball with a content, tiny smile, and Anakin held back a laugh.

"Obi-Wan," He said once more, this time right into the Master's ear, and slowly green eyes, hazy with sleep, blinked open.

"A-Anakin..?" Obi-Wan mumbled, sleep slurring his voice adorably. He clutched his cloak tighter around him, almost— was he _pouting_?!— and Anakin's heart clenched at the endearing sight. "What is it..?" He trailed off, and Anakin again bent over him, lips brushing his cheek.

"Obi-Wan," He said, praying it would be the last time. "I've got something to tell you."

Obi-Wan pried his eyes open once more, wearily taking in the eagerness and insecurity on the Knight's face, and sighed with a nod.

"Alright then, I'm up.." He huffed, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Anakin, weren't you complaining about _too little sleep_ earlier—"

"Yes, I was, I'm sorry, Master," Anakin apologized , voice hurried and soft. "But I've had this planned for _ages_ , and I didn't know it'd happen here.. I forgot the date, honestly." He grinned a little, a blush burning brightly in his cheeks.

He hoped Obi-Wan couldn't see— praise the Force it was so dark tonight. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, his unamused expression somewhat ruined by the huge yawn he made immediately after.

"Anakin, _please_ ," He began, heaving a tired breath, and the Knight nodded frantically.

"Okay— okay, yes. So," He paused, a hand hidden in his robe pocket.

"I.. Well, it's your... um, it's your _birthday_ , today.." Anakin whispered, voice barely heard over the trickling water.

"And.. I didn't think we'd be out here, of course, but.. Master, I have something for you."

Obi-Wan looked surprised, the gesture completely unexpected and so very Anakin he could've cried— he'd blame that thought and the sudden prickling behind his eyes on the exhaustion.

"I— Anakin, Padawan," He said, tone warm. "You know you didn't have to, I didn't think..."

"Please, Obi-Wan, just.. This is it. Here."

Anakin reached out a gloved hand, placing a tiny pouch into Obi-Wan's outstretched and trembling one. Nimble fingers undid the delicate ribbon, and he carefully dumped the contents into his palm.

"Oh, Anakin.." Obi-Wan's voice caught in his throat. "It's.. it's _beautiful_..!"

In his hand was a tiny emerald green stone, set into twining gold strands and strung on a thin gold chain. Anakin flushed brighter, glancing bashfully away from the awestruck face, and Obi-Wan swallowed hard.

"It.. I.. _Force_." He exhaled, offering his hand to the Knight. "Put it on me?" He asked softly in answer to the silent question, and Anakin beamed, moving to clasp the chain around his Master's long neck.

"You like it, Master?" He whispered as he worked, hands lingering longer than strictly necessary on the smooth skin. "I made it. Found the stone on on of the moons. It reminded me of you."

Obi-Wan turned and— rather uncharacteristically, but then, he was overtired— flung his arms around the Knight, who laughed and hugged him tightly. They held each other for a few happy moments, neither wanting to let go, then they slowly disengaged.

Obi-Wan smiled breathtakingly exquisitely at the Knight, and Anakin ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Obi-Wan," He began haltingly once more. "I have something else for you, but.. This might not.. I don't know how you'll like this. I can't.. I had to share it with you, and I knew tonight was the best time..." He trailed off, obviously nervous, and the Master ran a reassuring hand over his cheek.

"Anakin," He smiled. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's lovely."

Anakin took a breath.

"I.. Can I.. Show you, instead?"

Obi-Wan nodded bemusedly, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, Anakin, come now, what is—"

He was cut off by the sudden surge of the body before him, and then his arms were full of Anakin, Anakin's lips on his, so warm and soft and perfect and everything he'd secretly dreamed and thought would never be his; Anakin's arms holding him firmly yet so, so carefully— as if he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was the most fragile and beautiful piece of art in the galaxy— and he couldn't help it, he kissed back.

Anakin bit lightly at his lower lip and then soothed it with his tongue, and Obi-Wan moaned, fisting a hand in the passionate Knight's hair to bring him closer.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, long, blissful moments in each other's arms and exploring the newness of the situation— their Bond strengthening impossibly and and endless feedback of love and adoration and happy surprise brushing back and forth between them.

They broke slowly apart, Anakin stealing one last, gentle kiss from Obi-Wan's swollen lips, and the Master hesitantly opened his eyes. Anakin gazed nervously, hopefully down at him, bright eyes searching his face, and Obi-Wan let his fingers trace the stunning features he so loved.

"You.. Anakin," He said at last, breathless and, in this moment, the lost beautiful he'd ever been to the Knight.

"Anakin, that was.."

Anakin bit his lip, worry creasing his forehead, and Obi-Wan laughed, eyes filling with tears.

"Master— Obi-Wan, please," He begged, a hand cupping the back of the older man's neck. "Please— I love you, so much, I can't _help_  it!!! You're my _galaxy_ , I _love_  you—"

Obi-Wan shushed him with a tiny brush of his lips, a magnificent smile gracing his features. Anakin took a sobbing breath— Obi-Wan was exquisite, ethereal...

"Anakin, oh, dear one, I've loved you— so long, Anakin, I never thought.. Never in a thousand years did I think you'd want me _too_." He whispered, and Anakin folded the smaller man into his arms.

"I've wanted you for years. Heart, mind, body and soul, Obi-Wan." The Master laughed, muffled by his beloved Knight's shoulder.

"And I you, my Anakin."

Anakin shifted them both to lie on his heavy cloak, spreading Obi-Wan's out over their entwined bodies and sighing in contentment. Obi-Wan snuggled into his side, a hand grasping Anakin's tunic and their legs tangled together, his head pillowed on the Knight's shoulder. Anakin glanced down with a smile, the sparkle of the stone around Obi-Wan's neck catching his eye, and he leaned down to kiss the top of the older man's head.

"We can talk it all out soon, Master," He whispered, rubbing soothingly at Obi-Wan's arm. "But for now we can just lie back and enjoy it, alright?"

Obi-Wan nodded, face pressed to Anakin's neck, and a teary laugh escaped him. "Oh I am, Anakin," He said, kissing the soft skin under his lips.

"Believe me, I'm suddenly happier than I've ever been in my life."

Anakin beamed once more, gazing lovingly at the man— finally— in his arms.

"Happy Birthday, Obi-Wan," He whispered, bright blue eyes meeting shy, ecstatic green. "May you have many more with me by your side."

Obi-Wan smiled radiantly up at him, a tiny yawn escaping. "Always, Anakin. I'll never want you anywhere else."

And in this moment, they could forget the war and know only themselves and their love, and they slept in peace.


End file.
